le mouton noir et plus
by nesache
Summary: Réaction de la famille Weasley lorsque Ron se colore les cheveux par accident. Edit : ajout d'un petit texte du même genre en bonus :)
1. Chapter 1

**Réponse à un défi venu des anglais. Lancé par PMandorica.**

 **Résumé (vous pouvez changer) :** Pendant qu'il range sa chambre, Ron trébuchent sur quelque chose d'étrange qu'il décide d'expérimenter. Le chaos s'ensuit.

 **D'autres détails:** Fondamentalement, c'est juste une fanfiction de ce qui se passerait si Ron colorait ses cheveux - comme tous les Weasley ont des cheveux roux - et quelle serait leur réaction à cela. Essayez d'écrire cette fanfiction quand Ron était plus jeune, donc Pré-Poudlard ou pendant les grandes vacances de première ou deuxième année :) Oh, et essayez d'inclure toute la famille Weasley!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Un matin de l'été 1987 trouva le jeune Ron Weasley alors âgé de 7 ans en train de ranger sa chambre après avoir été puni injustement pour avoir fait envoyer valser un gnome sur sa petite sœur.

Le fait est que Ron a bien envoyé valser un gnome sur sa petite sœur mais c'est un de ses grands frères, Fred qu'il visait, après que celui ci ai tenté de pousser Ron dans les pattes d'une tarentule faisant sa vie dans le fond du jardin.

Bref, punition totalement injuste.

Ron traînait des pieds, shootant dans les jouets qu'il avait hérité de ses 5 grands frères en vue de les amener sous le lit pour cacher la misère et donner l'illusion du rangement. Dans l'opération, il trébucha sur une pile de bandes dessinées et finit face contre terre.

De son nouveau point de vue, il aperçut la vive lueur d'un reflet venant de sous sa table de nuit. Avec un peu d'hésitation (parce que règle numéro 1 : quand on craint les araignées, on ne glisse pas sa main en dessous des meubles), il attrapa ce qui s'avéra être une petite fiole remplie d'un gaz noir et étiquetée « Tinctura ».

Les mouvements du gaz noir à l'intérieur de la fiole avait un effet étrangement envoûtant et Ron eu soudain l'irrépressible envie d'en enlever le bouchon, de respirer le gaz et de, qui sait, développer des super pouvoirs puisque après tout c'est ce qu'on attend tous de ce genre de découverte. Ron fit sauter le bouchon avec ses doigts et bientôt le gaz se répandit, enveloppant sa tête d'un nuage noir.

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Il redescendit quelques instants plus tard, assez déçu. Le gaz s'était juste échappé et dissolu dans l'air sans apporter de super pouvoirs et Ron essaya d'oublier l'incident. Le passage devant le miroir du salon l'en empêcha.

-Haaaaaaa !

Un garçon au cheveux d'un noir de jais le fixait de l'autre côté du miroir. Il s'approcha en se passant la main dans les cheveux. Ô mon dieu, il allait se faire tuer.

Il passa son pull sur sa tête et se précipita vers la salle de bain bousculant son frère Percy au passage.

-Ron !

Ron claqua la porte de la salle de bain derrière lui et se planta avec désespoir devant le lavabo.

On tambourina à la porte.

-Ron ! Maman veut qu'on descende manger ! Dit Percy d'un ton désapprobateur.

-J'arrive, juste deux minutes, répondit Ron d'une voix trop aiguë.

Il entendit les bruits de pas de son frère s'éloigner. Ron se passa la tête sous l'eau, frottant de toutes ses forces mais absolument rien ne parti. Ses mains et l'eau du lavabo ne portaient pas la moindre trace de noir indiquant qu'il était possible de faire partie la teinture.

Au bord des larmes, il se résigna à redescendre manger. Son cœur battant plus frénétiquement à mesure qu'il s'approchait de la cuisine.

-mmh bonjour…

Il s'installa à sa place entre Ginny et Charlie, un autre de ses grands frères. C'était les vacances et toute la famille était à la maison.

Son arrivée ne fut pas aussi discrète qu'il l'aurait espéré parce que tout le monde excepté sa mère le fixait les yeux ronds et les jumeaux avaient la bouche grande ouverte.

Sa mère qui s'affairait toujours autour de ses casseroles, se retourna, un plat dans les mains.

-Ron mon chéri, tu pourrais arriver plus vite quand on te le dem…

Un bruit sourd raisonna dans la pièce quand le plat fini par terre.

Un ange passa.

Ron remua sur sa chaise, inconfortable.

-Euh...J'ai pas fait exprès ? Essaya t-il la voix toujours trop aiguë.

Sa mère se laissa tomber sur sa chaise.

-Oh Ron ! Je sais que c'est dur de faire parti d'une grande famille...Mais si tu ne te sentais pas bien, il fallait nous en parler !

Ce fut au tour de Ron de faire les yeux ronds. Hein ?

Son père toussota nerveusement, un air blessé sur son visage. Il semblait hésiter à continuer.

-As-tu...honte de nous ?

Ron n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

-Mais nonnnnn! répondit-il sidéré.

-Je n'aurais jamais osé vous faire une injure pareille père, intervint Percy à qui on n'avait rien demandé.

-Notre si mignon petit frère..., se lamenta Georges un des jumeau.

-A qui le roux allait si bien au teint...continua Fred.

-Déploie déjà ses ailes…

-Et s'envole du nid…

-souillant au passage…

-l'honneur de la famille.

Les jumeaux fondirent en larmes. Ron les regarda blasé. Jamais dans l'exagération ces deux là.

-Pourtant Ron, je suis sur qu'il y a moyen de faire des choses bien avec ces cheveux, dit Bill en jouant pensivement avec les mèches qui tombaient sur son front. Sa mère le regarda d'un air soupçonneux.

-Et ça donne un effet sauvage, indomptable, continua Charlie en se passant fièrement la main dans les cheveux, d'ailleurs connais-tu un seul roux qui ne finisse pas à Gryffondor ? Pourquoi tu ne veux pas aller à Gryffondor Ron ?

À ses côtés, sa sœur commença à pleurer bruyamment.

-Il…il...il ne nous aime pluuuuuuuuuuuuuuuus…

Son père lui tapota maladroitement la tête en signe de réconfort tandis que sa mère qui s'était absentée, déboula dans la cuisine un livre à la main.

\- Il veut juste se démarquer de ses frères c'était totalement à attendre, dit-elle en feuilletant frénétiquement son livre, il doit y avoir quelque chose dans mon livre « psychologie et développement personnel de l'enfant : comment continuer à les aimer »

-Ça n'a jamais apporté de solution pour Fred et Georges, remarqua Bill.

La mère referma le livre et regarda son mari.

-Penses-tu qu'on devrait lui faire consulter un professionnel ? s'enquit elle.

Le père poussa un long soupir.

-Je pense qu'on a pas trop le choix mais ça va encore créer un trou dans nos finance. Les enfants, je pense qu'il va falloir se serrer la ceinture.

Ron de son côté était au bord des larmes.

-Je...vous...vous vous fichez de moi hein ?

Soudain, Ginny et les jumeaux cessèrent de pleurer, Bill cessa de jouer avec ses cheveux, Charlie détendit des jambes, Percy bailla et les parents commencèrent à servir à manger.

-Oui.

-Complètement.

-Naïf petit frère

-Ça commence toujours par une maladresse…

-Suivi d'une gaffe…

-Pour finir avec une jambe en moins.

-Comme d'habitude quoi.

-On mange ?

Ron ferma les yeux et respira profondément. On ne choisit pas sa famille...


	2. Chapter 2

Je ne savais pas où caser ce texte alors je le mets ici en bonus. :)

Ooo

-Fred ! Georges ! Vous faites quoi ?

Les jumeaux attrapèrent leur petit frère par le col de son tee shirt avant de l'enfermer avec eux dans la chambre.

-Un rituel. Maintenant, comme on ne peut pas te faire confiance pour la fermer devant maman, tu restes avec nous et tu te tais. Rends toi utile et allume les bougies.

Ron ne discuta pas, bien trop curieux de la situation, et pris le briquet. Georges attrapa un drap et se l'enroula autour du coup pour se fabriquer une cape de fortune.

-Par Merlin, Osiris et le comète 22 édition limitée deluxe, je déclare cette cérémonie de cramagedetrucs ouverte. Disciple, apportez les sacrifices.

Fred déversa un sac sur le parquet contenant des babioles et l'intégralité des clés de la maison. Ron ouvrit grand les yeux.

-Vous faîtes quoi avec ces clés ?

-On les fait fondre et on en forge une nouvelle. Une qui a le pouvoir de toutes les clés. Un passe partout ! Dit Fred d'un air mystique.

-Maman va être furieuse.

-Elle ne le remarquera même pas, les adultes ne les utilisent jamais. Ils ouvrent et ferment par magie ces privilégiés.

Les jumeaux soupirèrent envieusement et attrapèrent chacun une poignée de clefs pour les approcher des bougies.

OoO

Trois heures plus tard et le métal devait être à peine chaud. Ron s'ennuyait à mourir.

Il attrapa un fer à cheval du bazar déversé sur le sol.

-C'est pourquoi faire les autres trucs ?

-Au cas où on manque de matière, répondit l'un des jumeaux, toujours passionné par la flamme de sa bougie.

Ils ont du s'impliquer énormément dans ce projet, il ne les avait jamais vu autant à fond sur quelque chose. Il s'amusa à lancer le fer à cheval autour d'une des bougies située à moins d'un mètre.

-Stop ! Avec ton boucan maman va rappliquer.

-MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FAITES NOM DE DIEU ! La voix de Molly s'éleva du rez de chaussée.

-C'est malin Ron !

Mais le concerné n'écoutais plus, la bougie qu'il visait s'était renversée sur un stock de bd et une grande flamme s'élevait déjà.

-Le feu !

Fred et Georges balancèrent leurs clés dedans, comme si ça allait aider quoi que ce soit. Ron fut pris d'une crise de panique. Ils allaient tous mourir là! Il n'entendait pas les jumeaux essayer de le rassurer. Il n'entendait plus rien. Il voulait juste sortir et vivre alors qu'une fumée épaisse se dispersait dans la salle. Il ferma les yeux et pria très fort pour que tout s'arrête. Au bout d'un moment où il ne se passa rien, il releva la tête.

-Bien joué Ron ! s'exclama Fred.

-C'était le parfait timing pour ton premier accident magique.

Ron les fixa incrédule. Le feu avait disparu, une clé magnifique et brillante gisait à sa place sur le parquet.

-On devrait faire des rituels plus souvent, dit Georges pensif.

-Hé, j'ai le droit à au moins 50 % sur cette clé, s'insurgea Ron.

-Dans tes rêves gamin.

-MAMAN, FRED ET GEORGES ILS METTENT LE FEU PARTOUT !


End file.
